


Yasha, Wanderer, Stormchaser

by Insert_Something_Witty_Here



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Set during the Iron Shepherds arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Something_Witty_Here/pseuds/Insert_Something_Witty_Here
Summary: "Never. Again. With one final soundless roar I threw them off. My wings tore free. The shadows pulled and morphed around me as I ran for the tree line. I can see the fire. I can make it. Something obstructed me - I struck it swiftly in the stomach and felt energy drain from it as the shroud leeches from all I touched. Tossing it to the side I made to run further. But something held me. My limbs frozen. Only my eyes able to move. A mage. Something placed a gag on me and I was lifted on to its shoulders and carried towards a cart. Others carrying Jester and Fjord followed. I was tossed none too gently on to the wood, it groaned beneath my sudden weight. Then something else crept into my mind. Another spell. At first it did nothing but as my blood ceased to rush. My muscles sagged. My breathe slowed. Sleep had claimed me then.There was no storm that night."





	Yasha, Wanderer, Stormchaser

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random bit of writing for fun. There may be more but I don't think it'll be like a proper narrative but more just excerpts from Yasha's POV

Blood… So. Much. Blood. 

 

 It's on my hands. Dripping ever so steadily. ‘Where does it go?’ I wonder. I see it then. The thought bringing the gore into focus. I'm back where I began. Where it all started. Kneeling upon a mound of bloodied, mutilated corpses. My sword sunken deep into someone's chest. My tattered, dust caked cloak whips in the wind along with my hair. My limbs are dead and I cannot move from that spot. The rain pelts my skin. Lightning lashes. A flash of searing light. A booming and thunderous step. He comes for me. 

 

 I don't know why he's here. I don't deserve what he gives me. It's too much to bear. It's not enough to absolve me. But still his hand comes to rest on my shoulder. He whispers reassuringly in my ear. Although it still draws a rumble from the sky, I hear him. 

 

 “ You walk the right path, with these others.” He lifts my chin and I see the winding road that awaits me. But so do they, the Mighty Nein. “They need you as you need them. Never fear that you have strayed. I trust you even when you cannot trust yourself… March Yasha. March for your Lord.” A final crack of thunder and flashing lightning above me. I look to it and instead of a sky tinged by dusk I see a star dotted void. I feel no blood on my hands. I'm awake. The storm that forced us to camp is passed. My brief respite has ended. 

 

 Resigned to my inability to sleep I sit up to join whoever is on watch. Rubbing the latent drowsiness from my eyes I reopen them to find Beau looking back at me. A slight smirk on her lips. 

 

 “Hey sleepyhead, thought you might come around. Storm's been gone nearly ten minutes now… I've been wondering about that actually, what's like, up with that exactly?” She asks in her usual stammered drawl with the ever present hint of curiosity. I don't think I ever met someone who hated learning so much yet held a burning need to know everything like Beau does. As soon as something unknown is laid before her she pounces on it at the first opportunity and is relentless. It’s cute almost. At least, when it isn't turned on me. 

 

 “I'm not sure yet. It wasn't always like this. But it has been. For a very long time. I've not been able to… figure it out so to speak.” I said plucking my sword from my side as I moved to sit beside her. It was the truth. Not all of it but enough. 

 

Beau's smirk grew wider. Almost a full smile. She knows I'm holding back. But She's letting it go, for now. Its strange for me to know someone so well as to understand these small things. First Molly, now Beau. My deep thought must have shown on my face because Beau had turned to look back out into the night. Her ridiculous goggles affixed to her face. She spared a second glance towards me but otherwise she remained silent and vigilant. Something I truly treasure about Beau and in fact many of the Nein is that they have no problem sitting in silence. Well Jester does but she has a way of filling it that only serves to lift my spirits. I do need them don't I? I've never been this… content. Even at the carnival with Molly I'd been restless. Less than I would have been alone but… something was missing. Perhaps this was it. A sort of… chosen family. Gods know what I had before couldn't compare.

 

The sun will rise soon. Then… 

 

We march.

 

\------

 

Hands grasped at me. Chain bit into my skin. My screams of rage, silenced. Fjord and Jester were already bound and gagged watching helpless as I fought against the shadows. I kicked and I clawed and tore flesh with my teeth. I broke the chains but more came. I clasped a hand round the throat of one but another struck me in the face. Bleeding and broken I spat once more in the face of a nameless shadow. Never again.

 

Never. Again. With one final soundless roar I threw them off. My wings tore free. The shadows pulled and morphed around me as I ran for the tree line. I can see the fire. I can make it. Something obstructed me - I struck it swiftly in the stomach and felt energy drain from it as the shroud leeches from all I touched. Tossing it to the side I made to run further. But something held me. My limbs frozen. Only my eyes able to move. A mage. Something placed a gag on me and I was lifted on to its shoulders and carried towards a cart. Others carrying Jester and Fjord followed. I was tossed none too gently on to the wood, it groaned beneath my sudden weight. Then something else crept into my mind. Another spell. At first it did nothing but as my blood ceased to rush. My muscles sagged. My breathe slowed. Sleep had claimed me then.

 

There was no storm that night. 

 

\----

 

But there was one when I awoke. I was in a cage. I could hear the rolls of thunder from above. It was dark and the walls were made of jagged stone. Underground. Trapped. Another clash of thunder. 

 

No. I won't let this happen I'll tear them apart before they tear me away from them. Gripping the bars of  the cage I began the strain against them. My muscles burned from the sudden use from gods know how long being still. But yet the bars began to give and groan, the noise echoing out. But it didn't matter. Once she was out she'd find the others. We'll be fine. It'll all be fine. We can make It out. It won't happen again. 

 

Slipping through the opening I searched for any sign of blue or green skin. There. A blue skinned tiefling curled in sleep. Only ever knew Jester to be that colour. Lunging for the bars I quickly began to pry them apart. But I was tired. They gave some but not nearly enough to fit her through. Jester didn't even stir. But something else did. She only heard something creak open before she heard shouting.

 

“HEY! Come quick it's the big one she's awake!” 

 

Snarling I grabbed nearest thing to weapon. A few sharp knives on a nearby table surrounding by other… implements. I charged for the voice giving it no time to react and it squealed and screamed beneath my fists and blades. Another voice growling as heavy steps bound towards her. A kick to the jaw, swiftly delivered, sent me spiralling. No food, water and spending no doubt days sleeping didn't do much for the body in terms of resilience. It wasn't long before they had me bound and shackled to a wall. 

 

Bound, beaten and bled. My rage had brought me nothing but pain so now I give them only silence. The blades pierce my skin but the skin is the only thing to give.  There are no tears left in my eyes even were I to staunch them. I do not scream. I do not roar. I am silent. The calm before the storm. The others will come for us. Molly will save me. Only to wait. 

 It's days of torture before they tire of me. The little one brings a potion and forces it through my mouth. He lost a finger in the process but already I can feel myself sagging against my restraints.

 

But I did not resist. I knew. When I awoke they would be dead and the Nein would stand victorious.


End file.
